


Prince of Mermaid?!

by biancakibbi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fairy Tale Elements, Flight Attendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a really short story on what happen when Haruka is on duty on his flight. Really cute and sweet moment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Mermaid?!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Since English is not my first language, please kindly don't mind my bad grammar! Of course you can tell me where the error is so that I can learn more and improve on the later fan-fiction! Do not take the story too serious because it is only a fiction story! Last but not least, I hope you will like it!

It is four o’clock in the morning.

Normally people should be sleeping during this time, but not for some other people who needs to work around the clock.

Looking at all the paper work that handed over by the ground staff before door close, Haruka is checking if all the information is correct on the general declaration before signing. If there is one mistake on it, everyone will have to stay on the flight until all information is clear. That’s why Haruka is paying extra attention on reading it carefully. When Haruka is almost done with the paper work, a cup of hot tea just arrives in front of the little desk he is using.

“Want some tea, chief-chan?”

Haruka looks up from the paper work with an expression of discontent on his face.

“Nagisa, do not put ‘chan’ after chief. It doesn’t sound right. You can call me like you always do.”

“I am so happy to work on same flight with you, Haru-chan. You know, it is very hard to match up your schedule now since you are Chief Purser now.” Nagisa always worked on the same flight with Haruka when Haruka was still Senior Purser. They always tried to swap the same flight so they can work together, but it is hard now because Haruka and Makoto got promoted to Chief Purser.

“Only thing we can do now is contact each other once our schedule is out, and see if we will fly to the same destination on a different flight. At least we can meet up at destination and hang out before duty start.” Haruka puts down the paper work and puts them in a big envelope, then hands it over to Nagisa. Nagisa helps Haruka to put the document in the draw where they are supposed to be. “We can look for Makoto and Sousuke when we arrive since they are working on the flight which leaves 2 hours before our flight does.”

"Sounds good to me! By the way, service is done, and Duty Free things are done for now.” Nagisa leads Haruka to galley and show him the cake he is preparing. “You wanna eat something Haru-chan?” Nagisa is planning to feed Haruka for a bite, but Haruka just walks away.

“I am not eating that cake because I didn’t eat my meal yet.” Haruka goes back to his crew bag and take out the mackerel he prepared before going to work. “I will eat the cake after I finish this.”

“Haru-chan always love saba!” Nagisa smiles when Haruka starts eating his meal. “I will go check out how is the back doing.”

“Thank you Nagisa. I will eat the cake afterward.”Haruka is really happy that Nagisa is on the same flight with him because he always takes good care on the junior crew, so Haruka can have more time focusing on other areas.

When Haruka is done with eating, he plans to walk around in business class to check if everything is doing well. He notices a little girl is walking down the aisle by herself. She seems like she is looking for something.

“May I help you with anything, young lady?” Haruka speaks to the little girl with a soft voice, so his conversation with the little girl won’t bother other passengers.

The girl looks up to Haruka with watery eyes. Her facial expression is telling Haruka that she is seeing something wonderful.

“Are you the prince who comes out from the fairy tale book that mommy always read to me?” The girl’s big eyes are watery and bright which makes Haruka feels a little uneasy.

“What kind of fairy tale is that makes you think I am the prince?” Haruka really wants to know what fairy tale that makes this girl thinks he is the prince from there.

“The fairy tale about a mermaid prince, mommy always read that to me. The mermaid prince looks like you, and I love you.” The wording from this little girl makes Haruka laugh. She is such an adorable girl that having little fantasy on the story she heard from her mother.

“Alright then…” Haruka goes down on one knee in front of the little girl with gentle smile on his face. “May I know if I can help you with anything, princess?”

The girl’s big eyes gets even bigger, and she jumps on Haruka since he is just little taller than she is after goes down on one knee.

“I want to eat, but mommy is sleeping. May I ask Prince of Mermaid to give me snacks to eat?” Haruka picks her up once she jumps on him, and she tells him that she is hungry when Haruka gets up.

“Hmm…I have a cake that is from my friend. Do you mind if you need to share it with me?”

Haruka walks back to the galley and shows the girl the cake he gets from Nagisa.

“What kind of cake is that?” The girl looks at Haruka with expectation, wishing it is something she likes.

“Chocolate cake. Do you like chocolate cake, princess?”

“Yes!! May I have some?”

“Of course you may.” Haruka picks up a fork and takes little piece of the cake and hand to the girl. “Here, delicious cake is coming~”

The girl opens her mouth obediently and eats the little piece of cake that Haruka feeds her.

“It tastes really good! Thanks a lot for the cake, Prince of Mermaid.”

Haruka smiles sweetly at the girl. She makes him really happy.

“Where is your mommy sitting? Let me take you back there…”

When Haruka wants to take the girl back to the seat, Nagisa comes in the gallery and check if Haruka finish eating. Nagisa notices Haruka is holding a girl in his arms.

“What is this little princess doing on our prince’s arm?” Nagisa is trying to make it sounds funny. He does not know that the girl is actually treating Haruka as real prince.

“You are the astronaut that is close friends with mermaid prince!” The girl’s eyes become bright and watery again. Nagisa knows Haruka is not really good on dealing with this situation, he just follows along with what the little girl says.

“Yes! My name is Nagisa. May I know your name, little princess?”

“My name is Ellen! May I play with your little friend who comes from the space?”

Haruka puts down Ellen, so she can play with Nagisa. At the same time, he is really curious on what kind of story Ellen’s mother is reading to her for bedtime story.

Nagisa gives Ellen the little alien toy he bought before flight as gift and plays with her for a while until she starts to fall asleep.

“May I sleep with Prince Mermaid, please?”

“Certainly, my dear princess.” While Haruka picks up Ellen, he says thank you to Nagisa and ask him to help on checking other cabin. During Haruka is giving order to Nagisa, Ellen already falls in sleep in his arms.

“She falls asleep so fast! I will take Ellen back to her seat, and please check how is first class doing for me.”

“Roger! I will go now!” Nagisa leaves the galley after knowing what Haruka wants him to do. When Haruka is about to take Ellen back, a lady comes up with a worry face.

“I am sorry, may I…Oh! Ellen you are here! Thank you for taking care of Ellen for me.”

“You are welcome, Mrs. Taylor. I was planning to take her back to her seat. Please kindly show me the way, and I will put her down on her seat.”

Mrs. Taylor smiles happily to Haruka. “Thanks for the big help! I really appreciate your help on taking care of Ellen.”

“Ellen is really cool girl to talk to, and I enjoyed her company as well.” Haruka puts Ellen down back to her seat and talk to Mrs. Taylor for little bit. Before he forgets, he asks Mrs. Taylor for something he has been curious all along.

“May I know what fairy tales that you read to her about a mermaid prince? Ellen said I look like the mermaid prince from the fairy tale book.”

Mrs. Taylor says with surprise. “You can buy that fairy tale book in any book store. Speaking of which, I didn’t notice that if you didn’t bring that up. You do look like the prince from that fairy tale.”

Haruka cannot help but laugh at the comment that Mrs. Taylor gives him. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Taylor. If you need anything, please let us know. For Ellen too, let us know if she wants more chocolate cake.”

Haruka makes sure everything is good before leaving, and he notices Rin is in the galley working on the next service.

“Haru, you want to take a rest? I saw you were taking care of the girl when it should be your resting time.”

Haruka is not tired at all. Maybe it is all because of Ellen. “That’s okay, Rin. I am fine. It is almost time for the second meal service. I will be helping too.”

“Okay! Don’t overdo yourself, chief Haruka.”

Hitting on Rin’s shoulder lightly, Haruka is smiling helping Rin on setting up.

But in Haruka’s mind, he really wants to know which fairy tale story is Ellen talking about.

Haruka decides he will check out every book store for that fairy tale once he gets to the destination.


End file.
